Skarner/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Brackern (Crystal Elemental) |birthplace = Odyn Valley, Kalamanda |residence = Shurima |occupation = Guardian of a realm beneath the Shuriman wastes (Member of the Battlecast ) |faction = Shurima / Zaun (The Evolution ) |allies = |friends = Taric, Malphite |rivals = |related = Shurima Ascension Battlecast army }} Skarner, the crystalline guardian, defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the shuriman wastes. The few who survive trespassing his domain describe a creature of terrifying intelligence, anger, and precision. What this merciless creature protects, no one knows. Lore Main= (To be Updated...) Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Special (if idle in the brush) * |-| Battlecast Alpha= ;Upon starting a game * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Dance * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon placing a * * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon dying * * Development '' was designed by Volty. '' Skarner E3.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_1.jpg|Skarner concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_2.jpg|Skarner concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_3.jpg|Skarner concept art 3 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_4.jpg|Skarner concept art 4 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_5.jpg|Skarner concept art 5 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Ironstylus_Skarner_concept_6.jpg|Skarner concept art 6 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Skarner_Runestone_concept.jpg|Runestone Skarner model Skarner_Sandscourge_concept.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner model Battlecast Skarner Concept.jpg|Battlecast Skarner concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the Sneak Peek by Average Gatsby: ''While designing a champion for League of Legends, it's important to ensure that your concept appeals to a broad audience. For instance, if you're out to strike a chord with the monster enthusiasts, amateur arachnologists, and horror movie buffs, it's good to also incorporate something for those of a more refined mindset. And while we're on the subject of multifaceted design, allow me to introduce Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard. One part monster, one part crystal, Skarner is sure to please whether you're wearing a button up or wielding a butcher knife. Of course, if you're having trouble persuading everyone to agree, keeping a gigantic scorpion waiting in the wings to menace them with the threat of impalement on its massive tail isn't a bad backup plan. Mechanics Preview Announcement made by Morello: Greetings Summoners! Today, I wanted to give a little sneak peek into the gameplay behind Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard. The idea behind Skarner is to get on people, stay on them, and really capture that inevitability of being run down by a predatory creature. Additionally, we wanted to avoid an instant gap closing mechanic so there's appropriate counter-play. The primary way Skarner accomplishes this mission is through his ability Crystal Slash and his passive, Energize. Crystal Slash does a quick, point-blank AOE and empowers the ability if it hits. Empowered casts will do bonus damage and slow (making successive uses really useful for sticking to his target). His passive causes his spells to cool down faster each time he auto-attacks - a natural combination with the empowered Crystal Slash. Properly utilizing Skarner's passive is central to his gameplay as a whole. For example, Skarner's ability Crystalline Exoskeleton puts up a shield that grants additional movement and attack speed while it's up. The bonus attack speed will help greatly decrease the cooldown time of his abilities, leading to additional Crystal Slashes or more uptime on this steroid. Skarner's marquee ability is Impale. This ultimate causes him to skewer an opponent with his tail and drag them around for a few seconds. The positional manipulation of the ability can turn a teamfight by peeling an enemy off a wounded ally, or dragging a greedy enemy into a tower. Players have been asking for another monster champion for a while, so we're happy to deliver Skarner, our own weaponized arachnid." Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= Centuries ago, there lived a race of creatures as ferocious as they were wise. The brackern were unusual beings blessed with the earth's primal magic, embodied in the form of crystals. Their kind knew of an arcane ritual to bind their life's essence to a crystal, communing with the magic embedded in it. With this power, the brackern thrived in the Odyn Valley, protecting both creatures and crystals alike. Despite attacks from those looking to claim the primal magic, it seemed that nothing could get past the brackern's defenses. Nothing, that is, until the devastation of a Rune War. A vicious battle was fought near the Odyn Valley and the unleashed chaotic magic poisoned the crystals. The brackern began to grow sick and die, and no amount of defensive magic could reverse the effects. To avoid extinction, their only course was to hibernate underground until the wars stopped. The strongest, most intelligent brackern hibernated closer to the surface to awaken first and assess the world's condition for the return of their race. The recent mining operations and violent escalation in Kalamanda were enough to awaken the first of these vanguards. When Skarner burst to the surface, he lashed out in anger and confusion. Reason eventually won out over his anger when he realized that the agents of the League who found him were simply functionaries. Skarner was invited to the Institute of War to share the brackern's story. In return, the summoners told him about the history that his kind had slept through. Much had been done to curb the unchecked use of magic since the Rune Wars, but it was obvious that the world was not yet safe for his kind to reawaken. For now, however, there is a place where Skarner can use his power to change the world into one to which his kind could eventually return: the League of Legends. |-| League Judgement= Patch history ** Damage increased to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 18 / 28 / 38 / 48 / 58. ** Bonus magic damage with stacks increased to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 18 / 28 / 38 / 48 / 58. * ** Damage increased to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120. V5.1: * ** Mana cost reduced to 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20 from 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24. * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 seconds from 12 at all ranks. V4.16: * General ** New lore. V4.11: * ** Physical and magical damage both reduced to 18 / 28 / 38 / 48 / 58 from 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68. ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6% from 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7%. * ** Fixed a bug where Skarner could occasionally throw out basic attacks while active. V4.10: * General ** New ability icons. ** Texture upgrade to , and . * (new Passive) ** Skarner's abilities apply stacks of Crystal Venom to the enemy Champions and large monsters, stacking up to 3 times. Attacking an enemy with 3 stacks consumes them to deal 20-105 bonus magic damage and stun the target for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 seconds. After the stun, targets cannot receive Crystal Venom stacks for 6 seconds. * ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Crystal Slash by 0.5 seconds (doubled against champions). ** Each stack now also grants 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 % bonus movement speed (up to 3 stacks). ** Physical damage reduced to 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 from 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 . ** Magical damage reduced to 20 / 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 from 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 . * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 / 12.5 / 12 / 11.5 / 11 seconds from 16. * ** Damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Impale will consume all stacks of Crystal Venom and deal 50 / 75 / 100 bonus magic damage per stack consumed. ** Cooldown reduced to 100 / 90 / 80 seconds from 130 / 120 / 100. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 23 from 19. V4.4: * ** Missile width increased to 70 from 60. ** Missile speed increased to 1500 from 1400. V4.3: * ** Mana cost reduced to 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 / 24 from 20 / 22 / 24 / 26 / 28. * ** Slow increased to 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 % from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 %. V4.2: Reworked * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** When a target is hit, Skarner gains attack speed (stacking up to 3 times). ** Empowered Crystal Slashes no longer slow. * ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 18. ** Movement speed bonus now accelerates to over 3 seconds changed from flat. ** Shield amount increased to from . ** Attack speed bonus removed. * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 10. ** Targets hit are now slowed by for seconds. ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. ** Missile width reduced slightly. ** Missile speed reduced slightly. ** Heal mark removed. * ** Impale now roots the target during the wind-up animation. If the gets out of range during the wind-up, the ability is cancelled. ** Bug Fix: Sound effects will now only trigger on successful impales. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.150: * ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 14. * ** It will no longer finish casting if the target escapes the range during the cast time. V1.0.0.132 * ** Mana cost increased to 20/22/24/26/28 from 15 at all levels. * ** Slow reduced to 20/25/30/35/40% from 25/30/35/40/45%. * ** Cooldown increased to 130/120/110 seconds from 110/100/90. V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.1% from 1.44%. * ** Will no longer activate when attacking turrets. * ** Mana cost decreased to 15 at all ranks from 22/24/26/28/30. * ** Will now heal Skarner if Fracture kills its target. * ** Duration increased to 1.75 seconds from 1.5. V1.0.0.125: * . ** Base physical damage increased to 25/40/55/70/85 from 20/35/50/65/80. ** Base magic damage increased to 24/36/48/60/72 from 20/32/44/56/68. * ** Missile speed increased to 1800 from 1600. V1.0.0.123: Added * (Innate) ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldowns of Skarner's abilities by 1 second against champions and 0.5 seconds against non-champions. * (Q) ** Skarner lashes out with his claws, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and charging himself with Crystal Energy for several seconds if a unit is struck. If he casts Crystal Slash again while empowered by Crystal Energy, he deals bonus Magic Damage and slows all targets hit. * (W) ** Skarner gains a shield and while the shield persists his movement speed and attack speed are both increased. * (E) ** Skarner summons a blast of crystalline energy which deals damage to enemies struck and marks them. Any further damage dealt to marked targets by Skarner will allow him to consume the mark to heal himself. * (Ultimate) ** Skarner suppresses an enemy champion and deals magic damage to it. During this time, Skarner can move freely and will drag his helpless victim around with him. When the effect ends, Skarner's target will be dealt additional damage. }} References cs:Skarner/Příběh de:Skarner/Background fr:Skarner/Historique pl:Skarner/historia sk:Skarner/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements